


I Wish

by ohayen2758



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cliche, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayen2758/pseuds/ohayen2758
Summary: Reflection. Can be read from either Dean or Cas' point of view.Poem. Written 1/14/16





	

_i wish it had been different_

that we met  
somewhere natural;

the grocery store,  
the movies,  
hell, even the hospital

anywhere but where we did

_i wish it had been different_

the way we lived;

easy  
simple  
white picket-fenced

instead of this tragedy

_i wish it had been different_

no corruption  
no failure  
no rebellion  
no death

_i wish it had been different_

but it can't be  
because all roads lead the same way  
and you're gone

_i wish it had been different_


End file.
